


It's Always Merlin's Fault

by i_claudia



Category: Merlin (TV), Robin Hood (Disney 1973)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin,” Arthur says slowly, without turning around. “Merlin, there’s a fox looking at me. It’s wearing <i>clothes</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Merlin's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oz_the_bobble's prompt: _some kind of Merlin and Robin Hood thing_.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/48017.html#cutid2). (19 January 2010)

“Merlin,” Arthur says slowly, without turning around. “Merlin, there’s a fox looking at me. It’s wearing _clothes_.”

Merlin makes a frightened, incoherent noise that sounds something like: “Nngkhl?”

Arthur looks back at him irritably. “Tell me you had nothing to do with this.”

“I had nothing to do with this?”

“ _Merlin_.”

Merlin at least has the decency to look ashamed. “I didn’t mean to!” he protests. “It just sort of – happened.” He waves his hands around in what could be an illustration of accidental magic or a very poor attempt at teaching courtly dance.

The fox is watching them with bright, amused eyes, and Arthur is growing increasingly disconcerted, especially once he notices the fox is carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Merlin makes another funny noise behind him, and when Arthur swings around to give him a real piece of his mind he finds himself nose to nose with an enormous brown bear.

“Merlin,” Arthur promises, “you are going to be in the stocks _forever_ if you don’t get us home right now.”

Whatever answer Merlin has is interrupted by the fox speaking. Arthur spends a moment goggling, and then settles on glaring at Merlin again.

“Did you hear that, Little John? Our guests are leaving.”

The bear answers him, and Arthur tries not to jump at the sound of his deep voice “It’s a shame, Robin. After all, they’ve only just arrived.”

“Wouldn’t be courteous of us not to offer them a proper Sherwood welcome.”

“Not courteous at all.” The bear puts a paw on Merlin’s shoulder, and Merlin flinches. “Good morning, gentlemen,” it says cheerfully. “If you’d be so kind as to empty your purses for us, we’ll let you be on your merry way.”

Of course, Arthur thinks. Not only has Merlin sent them somewhere with talking animals, but he’s sent them somewhere with talking outlaw animals. He draws himself up and stares down his nose at them before warning: “You have no right to waylay innocent travelers in the king’s forest.” After all, this is still his forest, even if there are armed foxes wandering around.

The fox looks at him and laughs, and when the bear’s other heavy paw comes to rest on his shoulder, Arthur reconsiders that he could have been perhaps a tiny bit more tactful.


End file.
